Kung fu panda in High school
by tigergirl123
Summary: (you saw po and the five in kung fu panda 1&2,but what if they all met,in high school)po,a new student at Valley of peace high school,meeting new friends and learns about being himself POxTigress,CraneXviper,MonkeyXOC,MantisXOC
1. Chapter 1:School,and meeting a friend

**IVE BEEN THINKING OF MAKING THIS FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS,BUT I WAS SO BUSY WITH OTHER STUFF,**

**THIS IS ABOUT PO LEARNING TO BE HIMSELF AND SOMETHING HES NOT**

PO POV

(hi,my name is po ping,me and my father just moved into the valley of peace)a panda and a goose was riding a cart

(it looks like a cool place,maybe i will meet some friends)the cart stops and the panda and the goose jumps off the cart,with their luggage and stuff

"son,ima go look for us a place to stay have a look around"as the goose walked away

(my dad always wanted to run a noodle shop,maybe he will)as the panda walks around

(im a panda,maybe the last of my kind..but i don't mind that much)

"son i found us a place to stay"said the goose as he shows his son the place

it was a small place,as it used to be a restaurant,their was tables outside and chairs,and from the inside of the place it was a kitchen,a perfect place to start a noodle shop,they went up stairs their was two rooms one left and one on the right

(my room seems oky,a little messed up,but i could fix that)as the panda smiles taking out a broom

"po i hope you are ready for high school tomorrow,i even got your uniform"as the goose came into his room

"school?,they have a high school here?"as i looked at my father,i never liked being the new student i get shy

"yes,maybe you will finally meet new friends!"as the goose walked away

i laid on my bed sighing,it was nightfall and i thought for a minute(will i make new friends?,will i fit in?)as i slowly closed my eyes

* * *

NORMAL POV

*daytime*

"PO!PO!,GET UP TIME FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"as yells in po's ear

"ugh school?,but it felt like i only slept for 5 hours?"

"well im sorry to hear that son but it's time for school"as laid po's uniform on his bed

"oky.."as po looked down sighing

po went to take a shower,then brushed his teeth and put on his uniform,he wore a white shirt,a black tie,black pants,black blazer and had a patch with a writing"Valley of peace high school"

"po hurry up!"said

"coming dad!"as po ran down stairs with his backpack,he sat down and enjoyed a good breakfast

"oky po,go on to school,you don't want to be late"as the goose was cleaning the place

"oh oky"as po walked out the door

"son.."

"yah dad?

"you will do just fine"as the goose smiled,po smiled back too and walked out the door

* * *

the High school was big,as kids his age or older walked into the school

"oky,here i go"as po gulps and slowly walked in

inside was a long hallway,lots of lockers and class-rooms,as he was not looking where he was going he bumps into someone

"omg,im so sorry!"said po,as he looked at the crane on the floor

"oh it's oky"as he picks up his books

the crane had on the same thing like po,but had short pants

"um my name is po ping!"as po holds out his paw asking for a hand shake

"my name is crane"as he use his talon to shake his paw

"so,um do you know where to go,im kinda new here"said po as he was asking for directions

"oh,your new here,well um follow me"as crane shows po around

"and that's the cafe,the library,the classrooms,and the office"as crane gets done showing po the place

"we can even share lockers if you want?"said crane,he never had a friend too

"sure,i like that very much"as po smiles

as po was putting in the code,he trys to open the locker

"yah it's stuck some times"said crane as he puts his books down

"i think it's opening!"said po as he pulls,but someone was walking down the hallway,too close to po and crane's locker

then the locker quickly opens and slams right into the person's face

"ow!"said the voice,sounded like a female

"oh im sorry,miss-awwww"as po sees a beautiful tigress on the floor rubbing her head

"i-i-i,im sorry!"as po was spacing out then shakes his head snaping out of it and helps her

she had on the same thing like po and crane but had on a black skirt

"it's oky"as she got up and get her books

"m-my name is..umm"as he was too shy to talk to her

"your name is umm?"as she stood up

"no my name is po,po ping"as he stood up too

"hmm thats more like it"as she walked away,then turns around

"my name is tigress,by the way"as she spoke to him softly and walked away

"woah,who is she?"as po mouth was down

"that is tigress"said crane while tigress was still walking away

"foster daughter of the vice-principle,captain of the soccer team,girlfriend of the captain of the football team,high A class student,and rich"as crane told more

"whos the captain of the football team?"said po who looked sad

"ME!"as a big and strong snow leopard came at him

"my name is tai-lung?,and are you making goo-goo eyes at my girl?!"as tai-lung stood in po's way

"um no?,m-my name is po and i wasn't talking to your girl"as po makes a weak smile

"are you doing sarcasm with me?, fuzzball?!"as tai-lung picks him up by po's collar

tai-lung had the same uniform like po and crane,but his blazer was ripping

"tai-lung that's enough!"as vice-principle shifu came

then tai-lung walks away growling

"come with me"said shifu as they walked into the office

**PO MEET A FRIEND,CRANE...AND SAW TIGRESS AND MET THE BULLY,TAI-LUNG :3**


	2. Chapter 2:Class and Lunch

**THANK YOU PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED,MAKES ME HAPPY :),AND IT HAD LIKE 100 VIEWS IN ONE NIGHT o_o wow O_O**

(i wonder what will happen?,will i get suspended)as po and crane walked in the office with vice-principle shifu

"i have brought you here to.."as shifu was gonna say something,making po scared

"give you this paper,these are the list of your classrooms"shifu gives the paper to po

* * *

"hmmm,room 248"as po looked at the paper,and sees the room door

he slowly opens the door,there was 20 students in the room,siting in 4 row desk as they all looked at him

"oh,you must be the new student"as the teacher looked at him

"you can take a seat next to tigress"the teacher points a desk next to tigress,but tigress was busy writing

(omg Ima sit next to the girl,i hope she be my friend)po was walking next to the seat by tigress

as tigress kept writing po moved his desk closer,she looked at him and scoot her desk,he scoot over again,she scoot away

"listen your really distracting me"

"oh im sorry"as po scooted back where the desk was and so did tigress

"okay pop quiz!,can anyone tell me when world war II stared?"said the teacher

none of the student knew as they rubbed the back of their heads,then tigress raised her paw

"yes tigress.."as the teacher looked at her

"the world war II started in 1939-1945"as tigress smiled by her being smart

"very good tigress"

"can anyone tell me what,The Holocaust is?"as the teacher looked at the students,tigress raised her paw again

"yes tigress..."

"The Holocaust is was when millions of Jews was murdered"

"hah,wrong actually"as po said a little shy

"um,it clearly states that about six million Jews died in world war II"said po,smiling

"very good po"said the teacher

tigress knew po must be asking for a challenge,but the bell ringed which means time for lunch

"oky students when we get back,we will learn more about our founding fathers"said the teacher and all the students sighed

* * *

tigress was walking down the hallway,then viper came walking with her

"hay girl,how was history?"as she slithered by tigress'side,viper only has a blazer fit for her size as it went from her neck and ended near her tail

"oh,good"as tigress was to busy looking down

"is something wrong?"viper gave her a worried face

"well,i met the new guy and-"as tigress was trying to finish but viper screamed happy

"omg shut..up,no way i been hearing people saying there's a new student,is he hot?!,a guy your age?"the happy snake thought tigress might break up with tai-lung to be with the new guy

"now viper,you know tai-lung is my boyfriend"as tigress look strait into vipers eyes

"i know i know,your father and tai-lung's father the mayor had a deal that if you and tai-lung become boyfriend and girlfriend they wont close the school"as viper felt sad about tigress

"hay girls,how you been!"as a female monkey and a female mantis on the monkeys head came

"Lola and Vela,how was your class?"said viper while Vela jumps on tigress'shoulder

"ugh omg where do i begin"said Vela in a sassy way,she had on a very tiny skirt her sized and a white shirt,little black tie and blazer

"well,i got a B on my science project,A on my math and a B in health class,there's some things i don't wanna hear back in there"she kept talking and talking

"what about you Lola?"as tigress looked at the monkey,Lola had on the same thing like the other girls and had a giant pink bow on her head

"well,it's been good..i can't say more"she was always a shy girl,even talking with her friends

"well,in tigress' class been better,she met the new guy"as viper screeched,and so did the others

then tigress got in front of them and walking backwards

"girls,i don't like the new guy..we just met?!"as she turns around then bumps into someone and both their books and paper fell on the floor

Viper,Lola and Vela chuckled,as tigress bumps into the new kid

"ow,omg tigress im so sorry again"as po was on his knees getting his stuff

"that's oky,oh wait that's mine"as they was trying to see who's is who's

"wait there go mine"as po took his paper

"oh there go my book"tigress takes her book

as two papers was left together on the floor their paws suddenly touched as they was trying to grab the paper,then they slowly looked up at each other,tigress' eyes started to sparkle as po was too busy staring into them

(her eyes,they are so beautiful)

then tigress clears her throat while looking down,she grabs the paper and got up walking away as her friends followed her

"um see you later?"as po looked at tigress who was walk-running in the hallway

* * *

*lunchroom*

the lunchroom was big,as lots of students was eating,today was pizza day

"so po where you wanna sit?"as crane used his wings to hold his plate

"maybe somewhere,if there is room?"but po didn't watch where he was going again,and his pizza slam right in tai-lung's blazer

"oooooooo"as everyone in the cafe watched po and tai-lung

"t-tai-lung i am so so so sorry"

"you're dead fuzzball!"as tai-lung cracked his knuckles

he grabbed po by the neck and holds him up

"don't accept a sorry?"said po

someone then throws a pizza at tai-lungs face

"oooo, nice one monkey!"said the mantis on top of the monkey's head

"thanks mantis"

"you too!,you're dead too!"as tai-lung throws po to the ground and walked to monkey and mantis,while monkey was busy eating a banana

"you're so dead im gonna-woah!"as tai-lung slips on a banana peel and falls down

"i think you should leave the panda alone now"as mantis jumps and lands on tai-lung's head

tai-lung then leaves the cafe,growling

"this not over panda"and he was gone

monkey and mantis went to po and crane

"woooo man you was great,you like bumped into him and the pizza went right on his blazer"as monkey helps po up

"yah we like your style new guy,don't let that mean bully mess with you"mantis laughed

"oh thank you,m-my name is po ping"po was smiling making more friends

"my name is monkey,and im mantis!"said the monkey and the little mantis

"hay wanna come sit at our table?"as monkey invited them to their table,they all sat down

* * *

*at tigress' table*

"omg! i can not wait this month is gonna be awesome!"as viper was hyper and too happy

"why you say that?"as tigress looked at her then slowly ate her peaches

"because!,this friday is your birthday and we gonna have a birthday bash at the beach,and on Tuesday is your boyfriend's football game,and then Wednesday it's gonna be your soccer game,then the most important day next friday is...prom"as viper was so happy she was jumping in the air

"yah well,im not looking forward for the prom,me and tai-lung always win and it's just not fair"tigress's ears went down and she sigh

"well,i always dreamed of being a prom queen,maybe this year i could make that happen"as viper got sad for a minute she started to smile

"i bet you will,maybe"as tigress smiled at her best friend,she and viper been best friends since 1st grade

**BIRTHDAY?,BEACH!,FOOTBALL?,SOCCER!...AND...PROM! o-o i wish i was there :(...AND IT LOOKED LIKE TIGRESS MET HER MATCH IN HISTORY**


	3. Chapter 3:At night

**hay everyone sorry for the delay ^_^**

*still in lunch*

"hay guys ima ask if tigress would wanna take a walk with me"as po got up from the table

"oky good luck with that!,your really gonna need it"as crane was worried that tai-lung would hurt po for sure

"so why you all quiet all of a sudden tigress?"said viper after she threw are lunch away

"i don't know i just got this feeling.."as tigress threw away her food too

"i know what it is"as Vela,Lola and Viper was all giggling as po comes walking to their table

"oh no"as tigress said to herself

"hi tigress,i was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me"while po was talking,tigress raised up a eyebrow

"not like a date or anything!"as po was shaking his head

"um..."as tigress then looks at the girls and they all nodded crazy with big smiles

"um...ok"tigress said weakly while smiling a bit at po

"great meet me at the forest at 7"as he ran

"omg i hope you are lucky,cause if tai-lung see you guys walking down the forest you would be in serious trouble"said monkey

"thats why im counting on you 3"as po grins happy

"WHAT!"crane,monkey and mantis looked at him

"come on please,as friends?"as he make puppy eyes

"fine.."they all said sighing

"yes!"

* * *

*hallway*

as tigress was alone,going to her locker she sighed,going to hang out with the new guy what will dad say..

"hay baby.."as tai-lung comes walking cool to tigress

"oh boy,this day keeps getting crazier and crazier"as she slams her head on the locker,looking down

"hi tai-lung"as she turns around giving him a weak smile

"i was wondering,wanna hang out with me and my friends down at the bar?"as he was too close to her, that she could smell his breath

"2 things"she said pushing him away

"breath"

"mint"

"and no,im going somewhere else"as she closed her locker

"going where?"as he makes a mean grin

"none of your business"as tigress was gonna walk away,but then tai-lung grabs her by the neck and pushes her to the locker

"it is my business!"as he yells in her face

"hay!,leave her alone tai-lung"said a voice

"who said that?"tai-lung couldn't see the figure

"down here"then tai-lung looked down and it was Vela giving him a mad look,then Lola and Viper came too

"oh and what are you gonna do,tiny?"as he snickers

all the girls except for Vela, gasped

"what did you call me?"as Vela's eye twitched

"i said..tiny"

"WHY YOU!"as Vela grabs hold on tai-lung's foot and start swinging him back and forth on the lockers over and over,for 5 mins

"no one calls me tiny,GOT IT!"as Vela was on tai-lung's chest

tai-lung nods quickly and walks off

"nice one Vela and thank you"as tigress smiled then Vela jumped on her shoulder

"anytime girl"

* * *

*night time*

"bye dad i will be back"as po ran to the door,he only had on green pants,he never wears a shirt unless at school

"what you going son?"said the goose

"oh,just going out for a walk?"

"oh,your gonna go for a walk with a girl,hmmm?"as his father smiles

"awww dad no,not what your thinking of,shes just a friend"thinking that his dad was thinking that they was on a date

"ok son,stay safe"

while po was running to the forest,tigress was already there,her friends had on ninja masks

"oky,we will make sure that no one will ruin this,bye girl"said Viper and they went up into the trees

then po came running,as tigress turned around looking at him,tigress had on a red shirt,blue jeans and a blue short jacket,then they start walking in the forest

"so,whats it like being popular?"as po asked her a question,then she looked sad

"well to me,not much fun...having a mean boyfriend,winning something that you never even try hard to get"as she then sits on a big rock

"hay but you know what you can make?"as he sat down next to her

"what?"she quickly looks at him with a worried face

"a choice.."as po smiles at her

she then keeps looking at him and he looked at her as it looked like they was slowly leaning to kiss,then before it happened then quickly looked away

"oh sorry"they both said

"no it was my fault!"they both said again,then they laughed a little

up in the trees Viper,Vela and Lola stood and watch

"omg they was gonna kiss"as Viper said with joy

"i know right,just a few inches!"as Vela jumps up and down

"i think it would've been sweet"as Lola looked down sighing

then they looked as 3 figures was sitting on the other side on a tree

"they must be here by tai-lung,maybe he knows,wait maybe they will tell him,we gotta stop them!"said Viper then they went jumping to the other side

"hay who are you?"said monkey as he saw the Ninja girls

"no what are you doing here?,trying to stop tigress from having a happy life?"said viper

"wait what?"as crane was confused

"girls attack!"said viper but they was quickly being hold down by someone

crane was holding viper down using his talons to hold her neck,Vela was being brought down by mantis and Lola was shaking in fear while monkey was holding her down

"now time to reveal who you guys are?"as crane slowly used his other talon to pull the black ski mask off of viper

as it was off,crane gasp looking at the beautiful snake,then mantis pulls Vela's mask off and he gasp looking at the most beautiful mantis that maybe someday she would eat his head off,then monkey pulls Lola's mask off and he gasp she was the most beautiful thing he saw..other than seeing his cookies

"wow,your beautiful.."as crane couldn't stop looking at viper

'why,thank you"as she blushed

"i like your shoes"as mantis looked at Vela's tiny shoes

"oh thank you"she blushed too

"i-i like making almond cookies"said monkey smiling

"i do too!"as Lola gasp

"wow.."as monkey looked at her like he was in a trance,Lola blushed too

**LOVE IS IN THE AIR :)**


	4. Chapter 4:volcano project

**IT'S PROJECT TIME :D YAY**

*night time*

Viper,Lola and Vela went away,as they sighed and hum a song,they was in love,none could stop thinking about crane,monkey or mantis

"it was fun walking with you"as po and tigress stood their

"oh,yah..fun"tigress looked away as her friends went away

"um i have to go"she was gonna leave until po calls her back

"wait,have this"he gives her a glass swan,good enough to be on a necklace

"i made it myself"

"wow it's beautiful"as it shines in her eyes causing it to glow in the moonlight

"bye.."she walks away

"guys whats going on?"tigress went to her spaced out friends

"oh nothing tigress everything is wonderful"viper was acting strange,but tigress knew whats up

"yah everything is wonderful,cause you girls are in love"as tigress clasped her paws together,pressed them on her cheek and leans to them,grinning

"no we are not,yah right you must be joking"as they broke out from their trance

"yah.."as tigress folds her arms and walks away with them

* * *

*next day*

in class 403,science class,everyone was getting ready for the teacher's homework assignments,she was a donkey and the school most best teachers

"ok students,this week i want you to partner up with someone to work on a science project..and it's due next Tuesday"said the teacher and all the student's sighed

"well,it would be better if you and your partners work on this on the weekend,well after tigress's birthday bash"as she smiles at tigress,the birthday girl in 3 more days

"oky,lets get started,pick your partners!"as she clap her hooves

po was busy sleeping,not noticing the project the teacher was talking about,then Viper,Vela and Lola looks at tigress grinning at her

"what?"

"go ask him to be your partner!"said viper

"why?!"as tigress put down her pencil

"because you owe us one,since we came to watch you last night"viper nodded

"i never asked you to come with me?!"as tigress had a worried face

"oh,right..but still maybe you guys can"Vela moved her pitchers**(hands?)**"be..you know..more than friends?"she makes a weak smile

"no im not doing it!"as tigress folded her arms and closed her eyes

viper used her tail to slap tigress in the back of her head

"ow!"as tigress rubbed the back of her head,growling

"now go on,plz!"as viper begs and so does the rest of her friends

"fine.."tigress walks to po

as she went up to po,he was snoring,tigress then put her paws behind her back and leans over to see his face

"hello?"

"huh!,huh?"as po quickly hold his head up,yawning

"hi.."tigress smiles at the sleepy po

mantis pokes at monkey's shoulder while watching tigress talking to po

"what mantis?"

"look man"mantis points at po and tigress

"oh hay tigress"po was now completely awake

"i was wondering,if you would like to do a volcano project with me?"she makes a weak smile,while po smiled happy

"i mean if you don't want to i can understand"she nods

"no,no it's ok,how about at my place after school?"said po

"oh,ok sounds great!"she nods quickly then walks away to her friends

"dude,shes asking you out!"said crane flapping his wings,happy

"no,guys it's just a science project!"po started getting mad,sure he had a crush on her but she wouldn't like him that way

"hah more like chemistry!"said monkey as he make smooching noises then laughed

"awww right on man!"as mantis and monkey gave each-other high five

* * *

*after school*

as everyone went home,tigress thought she would go at po's place later,first thing she had to talk with shifu,as she walked into his office

"sir?"

"yes tigress,how was science?"shifu was doing some paper work

"yah about that,i need permission to do it at my partner's house"

"well,it's tai-lung right?"

"well,no..it's the new guy"

"the panda?!"he stood up from his chair

"but sir,tai-lung isn't in my class and i really don't wanna do the project with him!"

"if tai-lung don't see you there,you may go"

"thank you sir"she walks out

* * *

(i knew tigress was coming soon,so it was a good time to clean up,my dad was out buying stuff so it was just me for awhile)as po got a broom and smiled

*few hours later*

tigress walks up to po's home,it was cleaner than last time,the tables outside was clean and not dusty,the roof had color,the place was wonderful,she slowly walks to the door and knocks

"po?,po"she keeps calling him,but from inside he was sleeping,he been cleaning ever since he got home

"po.."this time he got up,and realized tigress was at the door so he ran

"tigress you made it!"he stood at the door

"yah.."she chuckles,then just stood there

"um are you gonna let me in?"

"oh yah right,sure come on in!"he moves out the way

"wow,not bad"tigress was amazed,sure it was a small place to live,but everything was nice

"oky,i have ketchup for lava,a water bottle,baking soda,vinegar and paint,all we need is clay lots of clay"said po bringing out the stuff

"watch out for the wires on the floor"said po and tigress looked down at her feet and take a step away from the wires

"ok so wheres the clay?"while tigress was trying to open the ketchup

"well,i used up all my money to buy this stuff,except for the water bottle"

"it's ok,how much do you need?"she opened her wallet,it had a ton of cash

"woah!"as po was looking at it

as they went buying clay from the market,tigress bought little trees for decoration,then back at po's place they got started

"tigress i'll do the clay you do the ketchup and vinegar"po got started with the clay

"wait why ketchup why not color detergent?"tigress was holding up the bottle of ketchup with one paw and the other with bag of color detergent

"tigress,i know what im saying,and doing"he smiles at bit

"ok.."she sighed and now is trying to open the bottle of ketchup

she squeezes it real hard and it squirted all on po,he was now covered in ketchup,tigress giggles then walks to him,she uses one finger and scoop up a little bit of ketchup from po's head and stuck it in her mouth

"hmm,i never remembered lava being tasty,more like hot,melting,burning lava"she grins,po grins too then some ketchup from his head comes down at his face

"awww!"

"i'll go wash up real quick"po walked up the stairs

few mins later po comes running down,he trys to look nice for tigress,then he sees tigress doing half the project

"wow tigress.."he sat right by her

"what?"

"you're doing great"

"thx,well im gonna go for today,wanna work more on it tomorrow?"tigress was grabbing her backpack

"um,sure"he went to put the project up

"great how about at my place?"tigress said,and closed the door

but po didn't have enough time to ask her something

"WAIT,where is your house?"he sighed

**OOOOOOOO HOUSE HUNTING,I WANNA COME :D**


	5. Chapter 5:Tigress's house part 1

**I SO FORGOT ALL ABOUT THIS XD SORRY EVERYONE ^_^**

*The Next Day*

The Bell Rings as all the students went to class,but po haven't seen tigress at the door so he went into the bathroom,taking out his cell phone and was calling tigress

*At Tigress's House*

it was a large mansion palace,it was sliver and golden with a gate entrance,and the scene comes in to the back of the mansion,back there was a giant pool,tables and a flat screen t.v at the top of the back door,Tigress's cell phone on the table was ringing,then a goose butler came flying to the table and answers it

"hello?"he said

"hello,tigress?"said po,he was confused that did not sound like tigress

"no this is her butler,Zeng speaking"

"oh can i speak to her?"as po holds the phone close to his ear

"im sorry but miss tigress is very busy,setting up the party"

"awwww"po sighed

Zeng didn't like a caller sad

"but I could ask if she would like to talk to you?"as he flaps his wings

"oh that would be good thank you"he shouts happy,as the janitor stops at the door for a minute with an awkward face,then keeps walking

Tigress laying on a chair with a yellow and red poka-dot bikini and had on sunglasses

"Zack don't put the surf boards by the snack table"as she stood up a bit and points at her big brother

"sorry sis"he said,he was an orange tiger,a handsome one too

"and you where do you think your going with the cheese dip Tim"as she stood up walking to him,as he had his paw in the cheese dip and their was cheese all over his mouth

"im just tasting it,mm it's real good sis"he said,he was the middle child,and tigress was littlest child,they was all adopted by shifu and Oogway,but mostly shifu

"well don't eat it all"she took it from his paw and walks away

"um miss tigress"said Zeng

"not now Zeng"as tigress was walking back and forth helping the guys with the party

"but it's a phone call,from a guy"he said,then tigress quickly turns around,was it po?

"oo sis got a boyfriend,is he better than that snot face Tai-lung?"said Tim as he bumped his elbow on Zack's arm

"aye, I really hate the dude,he took me kit-kat,and my video game,NOT COOL!"said Zack as he started to get mad,then Tim pat him on the back

"it's okay bro,let it out let all that anger out"he said calmly

Tigress quickly takes the phone

"hello?"she said

"tigress!"said po,while tigress sighed in relief

"hi po,what are you calling me for?"as she put one paw on her hip

"well I was wondering,where do you live?"as po was sweating a bit

"oh I live at that building up there,you know?"

"oh I seen that place,you must be very lucky"said po smiling,then he hears his name being called in class

"um,are you coming back to school?"he said quickly as her hears footsteps out in the hallway

"yah im not staying here all day,im coming to school at 12:00"as she went into her room

"oh okay,see you then BYE!"after po looked at the clock he then puts his phone put and went to class

* * *

*12:03*

As Lunch was over,tigress just came to school then she sees po being pushed against the locker by tai-lung

"Okay Fuzz Ball i told you i would get you back"as tai-lung clenched his fist,as po was shaking in fear

Tigress had enough of this,her foster-father couldn't stop tai-lung nor po's friends,it's time to take matters into her own paws,as she puts her backpack down and took off her blazer and took out a lip stick

"please don't hurt me,why not be friends?"said po,then tai-lung grabbed hold on po's neck and was gonna punch him

"oh tai"said tigress with a sweet voice,as the two boys turned around

Tigress had 3 buttons off almost showing her chest,she was swinging her tie and had on red lip stick as she came walking to tai-lung,he grins and walks to her and pushed her to the locker,while tai-lung didn't know it..Tigress looked at po

"go"she whispers

po snapped out of it and sneak right out and into class,while tigress put her paw behind her back trying to touch the locket to the locker

"tai,sweet heart..i need to tell you something"she takes a deep breath,then the lock was unlocked

"what baby"as he was trying to kiss her

"THIS!"she kicks him where it hurts,and punches him hard in the cheek,and throws him in the locker,as he was in pain

"im not your girlfriend anymore tai"she felt happy

"w-what are you saying?"as his face was pressed up in the locker wall since it was a small locker

"im saying,im dumping you"she said,then takes a big gasp as she pressed her paws to her mouth

"omg,that felt good,I-i feel like i can make my own choice"then she looks at the glass swan po gave to her,as she made it into a necklace

"and it's all thank to po"she smiled

then she hears tai-lung groaning,she slams the locker and puts her tie back on and her blazer,got her backpack and walked though the hallway to class

"that new guy will pay,if I can't have her..then he can't either"said tai-lung growling while he's in the locker

as he gets out of the locker,he goes to po and cranes locker,and bends a paper clip and unlocks it,and inside was 2 invitations to tigress' birthday party he takes them and rips them up

"hehehehe"he walks away

* * *

Po and Crane never got the invite but they didn't know about it,as they was going home.. but po was going over tigress' house the Mansion Palace,he gasp at the view soon he hears growling as 2 rottweiler dogs come slowly at him walking on all fours

"nice doggies?"said po backing up

"Rex,Nevi its okay hes with me"said tigress who came running though the gate

"oh okay,nice to meet you"said Rex standing up,he had on green pants

"so tigress do you need anything?,a spa treatment? or..."said Rex going to tigress,both Rex and Nevi was tigress' bodyguards and does anything for her

"BATH!i'll do it!"said Nevi holding out a sponge and soap,he secretly likes tigress but not that much,he had on blue pants

"no guys im good"as she wrapped one arm under po's arm as they walked inside

"okay if you need us we will be at the bar"said Rex as they went walking down the stairs

"you know i would like to go to McValley(McDonald)"said Nevi

"no..all you do is get that fish Mcbites"said Rex,he really got tired of eating that stuff

"i hate that song more"he growls

"fishy fishy"said Nevi trying to talk like that goat

"NO,DO NOT!"said Rex pointing at him

"okay"but Nevi snickers

"fish Mcbites fish Mcbites,fishy fishy!"he said quickly while running down the stairs as Rex was chasing after him

"they are always funny"said tigress laughing

"yah"as po chuckles

"aye,who is this?"said Tim walking in

"is this your other boyfriend"said po with sad face

"gross bud"said Tim,with a grossed out face

"no po that's my brother Tim"as tigress introduced him

"Oh!"

"sis,who's this?"as Zack comes walking over too

"your brother?"said po looking at tigress

"no this is actually my boyfriend"as tigress pats Zack's hard chest

"WHAT!"said po all surprised

"no im just joking po,this is my big brother Zack"as tigress and Zack was laughing

"aye,my sis really got you this time"as Tim chuckles

"Guys I got big news"as tigress was smiling

"I dumped tai"

"WHAT!"all 3 of them said,but in po's mind he say _yes_

"well finally!"said Zeng flying over

"the guy be making me to get him food day in and day out,I could only take 1 minute brake"he said to them

"so does that mean your single?"as po walks to her

"i guess it does"as tigress makes a beautiful smile as po was right in front of her

then Zack and Tim knew what was going on

"um bro let's go check the cheese dip again"said Zack as they walked away,leaving tigress and po alone

**FISHY FISHY :D,NOW YOU KNOW TIGRESS'S BROTHERS AND OOOOOO tai-lung got DUMPED XD,IT'S PO THAT SHOULD HAVE HER,HE WOULD TAKE BETTER CARE OF HER ^_^,OR WILL HE?o_o**


	6. Chapter 6:Tigress's house part 2

**FOR SOME REASON I WANNA GO TO TIGRESS'S HOUSE :(,BUT LET THE PARTY BEGIN :D**

"so you ready to work on the project?"said tigress walking inside

"um sure,woah!'as po was astonished

from the inside,it was sparkly clean,silver columns carved into dragons with a yin and yang orb in their hands,golden stairs with a red carpet on it and 5 doors up there,one for tigress,both for Tim and Zeck,one for shifu and one for oogway and in the center of the place was a water fountain where a Yin and Yang fish swims

"this place is awesome,how did you become so rich?"said po as he was exploring the place

"well,Oogway is a millionaire,he took care of my foster-father,shifu and he took care of us"said tigress going to the kitchen

"how did Oogway become a millionaire?"

"he created dancing"tigress giggles

"oh,i don't know how to dance"as po looked down to the ground,sighing

"i can show you"as she went to him

"like how?"as his heart start beating when she was close to him

"well first,you gotta grab hold of your partner"as she put po's paws on her hip and she wrapped her paws on his neck

"oh.."as he makes a big gulp

"1234,1234,1234"as tigress keep counting as they take a step forward then back, repeatedly

"see you got it"she smiled as they beginning to slowly spin

"yah,it's kinda fun"po smiled then he take her paw,while still dancing

"now that you got it down,your ready to go to the prom"said tigress letting him go,as she slowly looked down while turning around

"and find a girl to take with"she sighed,she loved him after he told her she had a choice,and she chooses to be po..but did he love her too

"whats wrong?"said po slowly walking up to her

"nothing,let's get started with the project,k?"as they went walking in the other room

it was a large room,there was a flat wide-screen t.v on the chimney wall,2 black couches one on the left one on the right and a table in the center,Xbox,Playstation 3 and Wii U was on the floor those was tigress' brother's game systems,and the rug was light green,and there was a screen door that leads to the back,where the swimming pool was

"this place is nice"but po didn't look where he was going and he tripped on a cord on the floor

"woah!"he fell on the floor

"you okay?"as tigress chuckles and bent down looking at him

"yah im fine"he said as they sat down on the couch,getting ready to work on the project

as it was getting too dark,po asked tigress if he could stay over for the night,she nodded and po called his dad to tell him we would be staying over

"you can sleep on the couch if you want,don't sleep in my brother's room it's really messy"said tigress,giving him a pillow and a long soft blanket

"thank you tigress"he smiled

"your welcome"she slowly nods and then turns around going upstairs

"im glad i met someone nice,like you"as he yawn,falling asleep,while tigress blushed when he said that,did he like her?,or will he be just like tai-lung? only wanting her money

as tigress was in the shower humming a song,po couldn't sleep so he went to look around,soon he went up stairs slowly opening tigress' bedroom door,her room so clean,her wall was painted pink with little red hearts,she had a queen size bed,and she had a flat t.v on her wall,then he sees a small book with a locket

"whats this?"he slowly opens it as they key was on the bed too,it's was tigress' diary she had 4 sets of diary books only 3 on her shelf,life diary,secret diary,favorite diary but he was reading her love diary,but it was blank,all her life guys her age just wanted her cause she was pretty and rich,she never wanted a cute guy who wanted her,she just wanted a guy who love her not for her money and beauty,this made po cry as a tear rolls down on his cheek,then he flips the page,to the night he walked with tigress as his eyes widen and he started to read

_"it was enchanting as the stars shined in the night sky,i stood by his side"_as po was reading,was she talking about him?

_"his jade green eyes,his cute grin that makes me wanna grin too,his voice makes my fur stand up"_

_"after he told me i could make my own choice,i knew he was the one,i lean for a kiss but it was too soon so i didn't kiss him"_

_"he gave me a glass swan that made me skip a heart beat,no guy has ever given me something,i felt this feeling"_

_"i was in love with him,the new guy."_as po stop reading,he gasp

"she love me?"he slowly started to smile,soon he start to hear footsteps

"oh no!,gotta hide!"as he looked around,then he looked under tigress' bed,it was good enough for him to squeeze in there

soon tigress came in with a towel covering herself,po just remembered that he still had tigress' love diary in his paw,as tigress was looking though her stuff,for some PJs,po slowly gets out from under the bed and puts the diary back on the bed,soon tigress turned around and po quickly went back under the bed

"omg she gonna kill me if she sees me in here"he whispered quietly

from only watching her feet,tigress' towel was on the floor,po covered his mouth,tigress had her PJs on and she yawn and went to bed

"wait,maybe i should check on po before i go to sleep"she got out from bed

"oh no!"as po's eyes widen

**WHAT IS PO GOING TO DO :O,AND SHAME ON YOU FOR GOING IN TIGRESS'S DIARY :3 AND GOING IN HER ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION :3 ANOTHER PART WILL BE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**


	7. Chapter 7:Tigress's birthday

**SONG:HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TIGRESS,HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TIGRESS,HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO TIGRESS,CAUSE...YOUR NOW 16 :D YAY**

Po trys to think of something,then while tigress was out,he got out from under the bed and was gonna sneak out the window but he steps on a rubber ducky that quacks

"huh?"as tigress turns back around and she was just about to go downstairs

"oh man!"po couldn't hide under the bed this time,he had to think quick

as tigress was back in her room she thought she heard something,but from the top of her was po hanging on the ceiling,sweating in fear that if she spots him,he would be in big trouble

"climbing ability don't fail me now"he mumbles as his back was pressed on the ceiling

"i guess i don't need to check up on po,I guess hes okay"as tigress yawns and slowly went to her bed

"oh no,she could see me"po was beginning to shake

Tigress went under the covers and went to sleep,she smiled in her sleep cause tomorrow would be her birthday

"oh god oh god oh god"as a drop of sweat was beginning to roll down his head

Then a drop of sweat fell off his head and started falling down,and dropped on tigress' nose still asleep she started to mumble and she looked mad as her paw was coming near her nose,she rubs her nose and yawns then turns around

"few.."po sighed in relief

He slowly came back down,and quietly walked to the sleeping tigress,he strokes her check but she need woke up,when tigress goes to sleep she stays asleep till morning,then he slowly leans over and kissed her on the lips,then quickly broke the kiss and walked away

"I love you too tigress"he said closing her door

he couldn't stay,so he left and went back home

* * *

*next day*

"po!,po!,son your late for school you overslept"as his father flaps his wings looking at po

"WHAT! IM LATE why didn't you wake me up!"as po quickly put on his shirt,tie and blazer

"oh po,you're becoming a grown man I don't need to wake you up like a kid anymore"as the goose went down stairs

*Bell rings(2:00 almost time for school to be over)*

"I hope you all are finished with your math test,and I hope you have a excellent weekend"said the teacher,he was a pink flamingo

"oh you bet!,I got an invitation to tigress' birthday I heard it's gonna be fun!"said a Male lion who was growing a mane

"I know right,I got one too Ima have a great time"said a female lioness

But Po and Crane never got one

"we got one too"as Monkey and Mantis hold up their invites

"well we didn't?"as Crane stood up,and everyone gasp at what he said so he sat back down

"you don't have an invite,tigress must really hate you then or tai-lung hates you.."said the Lioness

"hay but haven't you heard?,tigress dumped tai-lung though?!"said the Male Lion

"OMG really?!"said the Lioness she quickly Texted about it on facebook with her cell phone,then the Bell Rings again it was time to go,and everyone ran out into the hallway and go home getting ready for the party

_I'm a real wild child_

(the Bell rings again)

_Well I'm just outta school**(lots of students ran on all fours,out the school door)**_  
_Like I'm real real cool**(a Teenage badger skateboards down the stair rail)**_  
_Gotta dance like a fool**(a Lioness shreak as they ran to the party)**_  
_Got the message that I gotta be**(2 Female Flamingos start texting everyone on Facebook)**_  
_A wild one**(Text:Go Tigress's Birthday)**_  
_Ooh yeah I'm a wild one**(they put up their phones and start flying to the party)**_

_Gotta break it loose**(po and his friends walks out the door)**_  
_Gonna keep 'em moving' wild_  
_Gonna keep a swingin' baby**("let's get into that party"said po then they all nodded)**_  
_I'm a real wild child**(at the party,it was full of class students)**_

_Gonna meet all my friends_  
_Gonna have ourselfs a ball**(a group of teens was playing volleyball)**_  
_Gonna tell my friends**(teenage Panther girls was dancing with their boyfriends)**_  
_Gonna tell them all_  
_That I'm a wild one**(a Grizzly Bear was surfing,as there was machine that controls the waves,make them big or small)**_  
_Ooh yeah I'm a wild one**(he falls off his surfboard and comes up to the surface)**_

_Gotta break it loose**(as po and his friends sneak in from the back gate they hide in a bush)**_  
_Gonna keep 'em moving' wild_  
_Gonna keep a swingin' baby_  
_I'm a real wild child**(they see another bush on the other side)**_

_I'm a wild one**(po starts tiptoeing to the other side)**_  
_I'm a wild one**(crane flies to the other side)**_  
_I'm a wild one**(monkey tiptoes to the other side too)**_  
_Oh baby_ _I'm a wild one**(mantis hops to the other side)**_

_Gotta break it loose**(there heads pop out of the bush)**_  
_Gonna keep 'em moving' wild_  
_Gonna keep a swingin' baby**(then as they all turn their heads forward their mouths start hanging down)**_  
_I'm a real wild child**(Viper had on sunglasses,tigress had on a red bikini and had on sunglasses,Lola had on a yellow bikini and had on sunglasses,Vela had on a purple bikini with sunglasses as they all walked in slow motion)**_

_ooh**(the guys slowly closed their jaws)**_

_I'm a real wild one __An' I like a wild fun**(**__a bunch of teens was holding pizzas in one paw while dancing)_

_In a world gone crazy**(a Lion was putting ketchup to make it look like blood all over his mouth and act crazy,trying to scare people)**_  
_Everything seems hazy**(A Group of snakes was playing twister as they was all tied in a knot)**_  
_I'm a wild one**(Tigress and her friends was laying on the sand,tanning)**_  
_Ooh yeah I'm a wild one**(Tai-lung was sitting over there growling at po and his friends sitting at the bushes looking at tigress and her friends)**_

_Gotta break it loose**(po trys to sneak over and try to impress her,as he finds a surf board on the ground almost right by her)**_  
_Gonna keep 'em moving' wild**(he quickly grabs the surf board and quickly left,and tigress stood and her surf board was missing)**_  
_Gonna keep a swingin' baby**(he runs to the water with the surfboard)**_  
_I'm a real wild child**(he lays down on the surfboard and start moving his arms)**_

_I'm a wild one**("oh man"he gulps)**_  
_I'm a wild one**(Tai-lung snickers as he went to the wave machine)**_  
_I'm a wild one**(he put it to level 20)**_  
_Oh baby_ _I'm a wild one****__(the waves start to get bigger and bigger it was almost taller than the mansion)_

_Gotta break it loose**(as po eyes widen)**_  
_Gonna keep 'em moving' wild_  
_Gonna keep a swingin' baby_  
_I'm a real wild child**(everyone gasp at the size of that wave)**_

_I'm a real wild child now**(po then turns around trying to go back)**_

_I'm gonna break it loose**(the wave was coming closer to him)**_

_I'm gonna keep it wild**(tigress got up and watched po who was gonna get stuck in the wave"PO!")**_

_I'm a real wild child**(then he was now in the water,and didn't come back out)**_

_I'm a wild one**(Po pops out of the water and start surfing)**_

_I'm a wild one_**_(everyone start cheering)_**

_I'm a wild one_**_(he does a handstand on the board)_**

_Oh baby I'm a wild one_**_(tigress laughs as she grabs a board and went surfing with him)_**

_Gotta break it loose**(she lies on her belly and start using her paws to take her to the wave)**_  
_Gonna keep 'em moving' wild**(she surfed behind him)**_  
_Gonna keep a swingin' baby_  
_I'm a real wild child**(the wave start forming into the tube)**_

_I'm a wild one**(as they both stood up on their boards they went into the tube)**_  
_Ooh yeah_  
_I'm a wild one**(tigress leans forward catching up with po)**_  
_Oh yeah_  
_I'm a wild one**(he starts leaning forward too as they both grin)**_  
_Oh baby_  
_I'm a wild one**(then tigress was out of the tube and does a 360 in the air and so did po)**_

_I'm a real wild child**(as they was off their boards while in the air they raised their paws in the air as they was gonna fall in the water"WOOOHOOOO!"they both said)**_

* * *

*late afternoon*

everyone gathered around as tigress' birthday cake was coming to the large table,it was 4 lair cake,with 16 candles,they all begin to sing to the birthday girl

"Happy birthday to you,Happy birthday to you,Happy birthday to you,Happy birthday to you"they all sang

"blow out the candles!"said Viper

Tigress then blows out the Candle and makes a wish,then takes a slice

"what you wish for?"said po,then tigress looked at him..her wish was to be with him

"nothing.."she said while doing a fake smiled,and walked away to an empty seat

"more for us!"said a Lion in the crowed

as everyone was full from the cake they all went home,put po and his friends stayed,while po was staring at tigress who ate at a nearby table,what troubled him was,what did tigress wish for?

**THAT SEEM SO MUCH FUN D:,I WISH I WAS THERE,DO YOU AGREE THAT YOU WANNA BE THERE TOO? D:...MUSIC:REAL WILD CHILD BY EVERLIFE**


	8. Chapter 8:drunk off

**SO MANY PROJECTS D:,LESS TIME TO MAKE THE STORIES**

Viper comes slithering to tigress who was sitting at an empty table

"tigress?,you okay?"

With surprise,tigress jumped knowing viper was there then she slowly looked at her

"yes im okay viper why you ask?"she blinked a few times

"cause,ever since you broke up with tai-lung you been getting close to po lately"as viper's eyes narrowed

"so?,m-maybe because i-HE!-wants to be my friend"as tigress looks away,then her eyes widen knowing viper might find out something,viper knows all

"really?"as she slithered around to see tigress' face"cause I heard you let him into your house"

tigress started to get mad"you know viper,sometimes you should just butt-out,I do not like the new guy"tigress got up and walked away,leaving viper

"oh big time"as viper grins while slowly nodding,knowing that tigress her best friend does like po

"cause I never asked you if you like the new guy,tigress.."she blurted out,as tigress starts running from viper,then Lola and Vela comes to viper

"looks like it's her time of the month again.."said Vela then Lola and Viper looked at her with a silent response

"what?,im just saying"

while po was playing twister with his friends they was all tied in a knot,po then puts his paw on the yellow circle and his green paw right by crane's talon

"monkey your turn to spin.."as po felt like his body was giving out for the game

"right paw on blue"monkey used his long tail to spin it

as they all tried to put their paw, pitchers,talons and hands on blue they all started to twist their bodies

"guys I don't think I can make it"as po's right paw couldn't reach it

"come on po you can do it!"said monkey,then po slowly stretches his arm,taps the blue and takes a breather

he soon sees tigress walking away,po then felt puzzled

(why was she leaving?,where is she going?,i knew i had to find out)he got up,leaving his friends

"awww po,now we gotta start all over!"said mantis who was being squished

"HAY!"po yells and tigress turns around

"where you going?"he asked her

"bed,it's been a crazy day you know"she makes a weak smile

"yah,great birthday by the way,but i have one question..."

"what?"

"why didn't you give me and crane an invitation?"

"i did give you guys one..unless"her eyes widen,knowing it must be tai-lung doing this

"tigress is everything okay?"po looks straight at her

"yah everything is fine po,im sorry i didn't give you one but at least you came..goodnight"she walks to the door

"goodnight"said po as he makes a big sigh

* * *

Po,Monkey,Mantis and Crane was walking around in the valley

"well that birthday was weird..."said crane

"yah I can't believe that guy can drink 2 gallons of milk without puking!"said mantis on monkey's shoulder

"what about when that lion was so drunk he was saying"im gay im gay im gay"hahahah and all the guys ran away from him every time he pass by them,haha priceless"as monkey was laughing so hard

"hay and what about those girls?"said mantis, referring to Vela,Lola,Viper and Tigress

All the guys sighed,except for po

"oh shes has the heart of a angel.."said monkey,sighing while thinking of Lola

"her smile just melts my heart"said crane,thinking of Viper

"her bad-ass talk makes me want her to eat my head off even more!"mantis shouted out loud,talking about Vela then the guys all looked at him

"WHAT?,im just saying.."

"what about you po?"as monkey bumps po's shoulder

"what?"po was completely confused

"duh,about you and tigress,you know you guys got a thing going"as mantis hoped on po's shoulder

"guys,me and tigress do not have a thing...we just friends"he tries to convince them,but secretly he loves tigress,and after reading her diary she loves him too

"yah,sure you guys are"said monkey as they kept walking

"hay lets all go to the bar!"he points at the bar,it was smelly,dirty and filled with tough guys..they went to the table stand

"what can I do for you fellas?"as the sheep was whipping a cup

"we will take a cup of wine please"monkey taps the table stand,and placing the money

"here you go guys,enjoy.."the sheep gave each of them a cup of wine

soon Tai-lung and his gang shows up,then one of them taps tai-lung shoulder

"look there he is.."he points at po

"haha po you can't handle it?"as mantis already drank 4 cups of wine,feeling drunk

"i never drank wine before..."as he looks at it

"just drink it..."as crane's hat tips over

"okay."then po drinks it and start coughing

"yah that's burning your throat,but take a few more and you will get better.."as monkey was getting tipsy

"yah...as a beginner"crane was getting drunk,and was challenging po to a drink off

"what was that?,you calling me a beginner?"as po already drank 6 cups of wine and was so drunk,he throw the glass cup on the floor and walked to crane

"buddy where I come from..there is no beginner"he holds up his paw and slams it on the table

"well let's do it then.."they both sat down a empty table

"what can I get you too?"said the sheep

"your finest,strongest wine.."as po grins

"oh a drink off aye?,okay"he sets down the wine

Tai-lung and his gang waited for the right moment until po was completely useless to defend himself

*40 mins later*

crane and po were totally drunk as they started gurgling

"is that all you got,you turkey"as po trys to swing at him but misses

"you calling me a turkey,you look like a stuffed turkey...you butt head"as crane trys to fly but keeps hitting the ceiling and falling back down

"no you're a butt head"as po was wobbling,while going to crane

"no you are.."as crane was going to po

"no you"

"no you,you drama queen"as po looked sleepy and getting mad

"ahhhh,don't be a pussy.."said crane as they crashed into each other,tussling

"okay now!"as Tai-lung snapped his fingers,two of his gang was a falcon and an eagle who dragged crane away

"we going to chunk e cheese?!"said crane while being dragged away

"okay panda,you took my girl and now you show up at my bar?"as Tai-lung punches hard at po's belly

"hay i didn't sleep with you girl...yet hahhaha"po was still drunk,as he kept laughing

Tai-lung punches him again and po went flying

"ow,what was that for i didn't ruin your life"as po slowly got up,he wasn't drunk no more but got a serious headache

"really?,CAUSE YOU TOOK MY GIRL!"as he points at po,while getting angry

"i didn't i swear.."po backs up

Tai-lung punches po again and he went flying out the back door,now po had nowhere to go

"this time panda,you don't have no one to help you.."as tai-lung clenched his fist,while po was gulping

**TAI-LUNG DON'T YOU DARE LAY A PUNCH ON THAT INNOCENT PANDA,SURE HE WAS DRUNK FOR A WHILE AND TALKING WITH YOUR EX-GIRL,BUT THERE IS NO REASON TO GO PUNCH HIM AT THE BACK OF A BAR,I MEAN WHO DOES THAT ANYMORE..NOW IN THE 20TH CENTURY PEOPLE GETTING BEAT UP IN A ALLY,SO CRUEL THOUGH I HATE THAT :_ **


	9. Chapter 9:Wings are made to fly

**I WONDER IF TIGRESS KNOW THAT PO IS IN NEED :_**

*morning*

as tigress,viper,vela and lola was walking in the valley of peace they was talking about prom

"so Ima wear a pretty green sparkly dress.."said vela

"Ima wear a yellow sparkly dress.."said lola

"Ima wear a light green dress..even though i have no arms on legs im not gonna miss this moment"said viper

"what are you gonna wear tigress?"as viper looks at tigress who sighed

"I don't know,I don't think there will be a prom."she rubs her arm

"why you say that?"said vela

"because,I broke up with tai,remember?!"she had a worried face

"oh yah"as lola rubbed the back of her head

then they hear crying as a little Maltese tigress cub(**yes they are real**)was on the ground,it seem like someone broke her doll,so they ran to her

"hey whats wrong little girl?"as tigress put her paw on her shoulder

"big mean guys ripped my dolly and told me im different and I have a bad life.."she sniffs as she wipes her tears

"and I don't have any friends to play with.."as she holds her broken dolly

then tigress makes a nice smile,and helps the little girl up

"not listen to what they say,little girl"

"oh my name is Rosie"she started to smile too

"well Rosie,let me tell you something.."as she started to stomp her feet and her friends smiled as they joined in

**_All:_**  
_Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And if they give you shhhh..._  
_Then they can walk on by_

_**Vela:**_  
_My feet, feet can't touch the ground**(vela slides to the left then the right)**_  
_And I can't hear a sound**(she clap her pitches once)**_  
_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

**_Lola:_**  
_Walk, walk on over there**(lola walks brave while clapping)**_  
_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

**_All:_**  
_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night**(tigress bends down on one knee looking at the little girl)**_  
_And they can't detain you**(tigress shakes her head,meaning don't let them bully's get to you)**_  
_**Tigress**:'Cause wings are made to fly**(she holds her head up high while still looking at the girl)**_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down**(soon the girl smiles)**_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me**(then tigress gets up walking and Rosie follows her)**_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

**_Viper:_**  
_I'm firing up on that runway**(viper does a ribbon dance)**_  
_I know we're gonna get there someday_  
_But we don't need no ready steady go, no_

**_Tigress:_**  
_Talk, talk turns into air**(tigress slides to the left and claps)**_  
_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

**_All:_**  
_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,**(tigress got on all fours and Rosie got on her back)**_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,**(viper use her tail to help Rosie keep her chin up as viper smiles at her)**_  
_**Tigress:**And they can't detain you**(then tigress bolted,as she jumps from small buildings to very tall buildings)**_  
_**Tigress:'**Cause wings are made to fly**(she jumps off a very tall building stretching her arms and legs)**_  
_**All:**And we don't let nobody bring us down**(they was now falling,as tigress turns her head looking at Rosie who was laughing)**_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky**(now they was back on the ground as Rosie got off of her and they both stood up)**_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_**Tigress's voice:**I don't need no one saying**(tigress start tap dancing then stop,and looks at Rosie while putting her paws on her hip)**_

_hey, hey, hey, hey**(then Rosie did what tigress did then she looked at tigress and put her paws on her hips)**_  
_I don't hear no one saying**(tigress tap dance again)**_

_ hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**(then Rosie tapped dance)**_  
_You better keep on walking**(then they start walking brave while everyone at the village look at them)**_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**(then they looked at each other while walking brave)**_  
_You better keep on walking**(then the rest of the girls followed their lead)**_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd**(they all clapped their hands except for viper who just nods to the beat)**_

_**All:**Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_They're just like water off my wings_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_**Lola:**'Cause wings are made to fly**(lola gives Rosie a new doll,as Rosie quickly hugs it)**_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_**All:**No matter what you say it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down**(they start marching while Rosie was on tigress' back,wrapping her arms around her neck while tigress is still standing)**_  
_No matter what you say it won't hurt me**(they almost reach Rosie's house)**_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky**(Rosie's parents open the door and Rosie comes with open arms and hugs them)**_  
_These wings are made to fly**(as Rosie looked at tigress and the girls,she finally realized that you should never give up cause someone talked about you)**_

"thank you.."she quickly falls asleep in her mother's arms

"you know that was fun.."said vela

"yah"they all laughed then tigress stopped as she gasp while covering her mouth

"OH MY GOD!"she points as po and his friends looked beat up while laying by the dumpster

soon her friends gasped too

**D: I hope they are alright D: WINGS by LITTLE MIX**


	10. Chapter 10:My Love& Family

**HAPPY SUNDAY :D**

"Oh MY God PO!,po are you alright!"tigress ran to him and holds his paw

Po slowly opens his eyes,he had a black eye,claw marks on his left cheek and had a headache,soon he realized it was tigress standing by him so he got up and backed away from her

"tigress please,step away i can't be with you-I MEAN near you"he stood by the wall

"why po,whats wrong? who did this"she wanted to come to him,but he didn't want her a inch near him

"i can't tell,he promised that-"he then covered his mouth and his eyes widen

"he?"she thought for a minute then looks back at him"who's he?"

she came closer and po fell on the ground,scooting away,her eyes narrowed at him...those scars and black eyes she know those claw marks anywhere,then she sighed having her head hanging down then looks at po

"it was tai-lung wasn't it?"she said it very cold,cold enough to make a guy run in fear

the girls gasp at tigress' question,po bites his lip..looking down then back at tigress

"po what did he tell you.."she came closer to him,po scooted some-more

"please po,I have to know"she felt like she was gonna cry as she balls up her fist

He look straight into her eyes,he can tell that she was worried,and scared about his safety

"he told me that if i talk to you,go near you or eat lunch with you,he would kill me in my sleep"as he told her everything,then tigress slowly shakes her head

she ran to po and berried her face in his soft fur while on the floor

"i wont let him hurt you.."she said not trying to cry,while po blinked a few times then looked down at her and he hugged her too

the both of them,hugging at the back of the bar while tigress' friends go help the rest of po's friends,soon they went to hug them too

"im glad your still alive crane"as viper was hugging him while she was crying,so he hugged her too

"monkey I'll never leave you.."lola was hugging monkey and he hugged her too

"mantis lets never be apart,i will protect you.."while Vela was hugging mantis and he was hugging her,

soon mantis got tired of hugging and let's go of her but she wouldn't let go of him as his eyes widen,she wouldn't let go

"we can run away po,just you and me"tigress looked up at him

Po thought for a second,then he realized something so he shakes his head and holds her paw

While Tai-lung watched them and looks at them from a near by building,he was thinking of something..as long as tigress loves him,he couldn't kill po so he will just have to let tigress break his little heart

"no tigress,you need good education,and go to college and..."he pauses for a minute and looked into her eyes again

"to start a family.."he makes a weak smile

tigress looks straight at him when he said that, like he truly loves her

"...I love you tigress"he said it with compassion

Tigress makes a sudden pause,did he just say what she think she just heard him say?,he loves her?HE LOVES HER!

"I LOVE YOU TOO PO!"she blurted out and hugs him again,and they became boyfriend and girlfriend

Their friends cheer at the new teenage couple

"po I want you to stay with me,and lets never leave eachother..."she smiles,she really found the one

"I will never leave you tigress,and I will never be a jerk to you"he smiles at her

Then tai-lung hears the word'Jerk'maybe he can have tigress back,by making po turn into a jerk and take all the blame and tigress will break up with him

"hmm I will soon have you back tigress."he snickers,then he jumps off the building

"oo I have an idea why not we all go eat at pizza hut?"said viper,she was really getting hungry

Then vipers tummy rumbled and everyone laughed

* * *

*at pizza hut*

They was all sitting at a table for 8,

"oh my god this pizza is great!"said po,his eyes was healing and his claw mark was gone

"I know right,and viper just ate her 5th pizza"said crane looking at viper who just swallowed a whole pizza

"you know,I always loved pizza hut cause it keeps me happy"she ate another slice of pizza

"yah it really does make you happy"said Vela,then everyone laughed again

* * *

*night-time*

"well Ima hit the hay"said monkey stretching

"yah me too"said Lola going home

"me three"Vela goes to her small home to her parents

"me four"Viper slithers back to her home and family

"catch you later po"said crane,flying to his home and family as his mother and father hugs him

"i better get home,before my mom eats my head"said mantis then tigress and po's eyes widen

"im joking,it don't work out that way"he walks away,tigress and po sighed in relief

"or does it?"he said it scary,then tigress and po's eyes widen again

"still joking,alright catch you later po"he waves goodbye

"PO!,son are you okay,I been so worried"as his goose father went to him,while tigress looked a little sad

sure she has an adoptive father,and her only brothers what she really needs is a real mom and dad,but mostly..a mother,a mother who would do things with her daughter,do fun stuff..tell secrets,go to each others room once a night to have a sleepover in there,mother and daughter bonding time

"bye tigress..see you tomorrow"po waves goodbye

"yah..hmmm see yah"she smiles,then when he was gone..she sighed

"at least you have a father who cares about you.."she mumbles,and she slowly walks back home

**POOR TIGRESS :( I HATE TO SEE THE POOR GIRL WALK AWAY LIKE THAT :(,BUT THERE IS A GOOD SIGN IN ALL OF THIS...PO AND TIGRESS ARE OFFICIALLY BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND :D**


	11. Chapter 11:Tai-lung hanging out with po

**HAPPY TIGERGIRL DAY :D EVERY TUESDAY IS HAPPY TIGERGIRL DAY :D**

*The Next Day*

Po wakes up and yawn and scratches his belly and his mouth was smacking

(yep it's been a good week for me,got a girlfriend,friends..but i something big was gonna happen to my life that i would never forget)he was going down stairs and open his door and screams,seeing Tai-lung at his door

"hello po.."he said,smiling a bit

"um,hello tai-lung?"said po,looking confused why was tai-lung at his door and why was he smiling nicely at him?

"so,why you here?"po talked slowly

"oh i just wanted to see how my favorite buddy is doing"said tai-lung doing a head lock with po

"um tai-lung didn't hit you head with something,cause last time i saw you,you threaten me"said po with a worried face

Then tai-lung wrapped his arm around po

"look man,im sorry about that,i haven't been my self lately since..."tai-lung makes fake tears and take out a locket and opens it,showing tigress sitting down at a bench,looking the other way with a bored face

"oh,my little kitten..since she dumped me"he put his finger on the picture,then he puts it up

"and so,i wondered if we can be friends"he ask for a paw shake

"i don't know.."po was rubbing his paw

"come on,and i promise i will not hurt you anymore"tai-lung smiles

"okay.."po shakes his paw

(big mistake i ever made)said po's thoughts in the future

"say why do we go have fun"tai-lung grins

"umm sure"they walked outside

* * *

"okay ready to have fun?"said tai-lung

"um what fun?"po still didn't trust tai-lung

"kid,ima show you the way of people sticking up to you,and you have to do anything i say"said tai-lung wrapping his arm around po again

"okay,wait im not gonna be a jerk like you am i?"po asked a question

"no,no,no,no..jerk is not what you think it means,it means cool handsome hero person"tai-lung turns around and chuckles but not to loud to let po hear

"oh i thought a jerk was a bully.."po smiled,feeling that he can trust tai-lung

"nope,you thought wrong, new best friend"tai-lung makes the widest smile and hugs him,but inside he wanted to crush po so much he wanted to hear his bones crack

* whistling background music*

Po and Tai-lung was walking around in the valley,then tai-lung sees someone with a cup of water while talking to someone,he opens up a wrapper with gum and chews it and balls up the wrapper and throws it in the cup of water,the guy then takes a sip and swallows the wrapper,making gagging noises and he sees po and tai-lung laughing

"jerks.."then he passed out

Po and tai-lung then passes by a lady who just baked a Delicious blue berry pie,when she set it on the quickly snatches it and walks away with it and the lady looks at him

"jerk!"she shakes her fist

for awhile now,Tai-lung and po has been keeping havoc around the valley

*whistling music ends*

"wow,tai-lung that was fun you really are a great friend."said po smiling

"yah,friend.."he rolls his eyes when po wasn't looking

Soon they was sitting by a tree,telling stuff

"well,i am so bored.."said tai-lung laying on the soft grass

"hey wanna know something?"po said looking at tai-lung

"what?"he opened his eyes

"well,it's a secret...a funny one too,i read tigress's diary"he whispers

So tai-lung sat up,grinning

"interesting..,tell me more"he grins

"well,i read her love diary and it talked about me.."po was telling tai-lung everything,even when po was hiding under her bed

**OOOOOO,I CAN TELL WHERE THIS IS GOING...TAI-LUNG STOP RUINING PO'S LOVE WITH TIGRESS,SHE DUMPED YOU CAUSE YOU WAS A JERK,NOT HIS WAY OF A JERK...YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN :D**


	12. Chapter 12:My trust in you,is gone

**FOR SOME OF YOU ASKING IF PO GONNA GET DUMPED...IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU :D YOUR'E GONNA HAVE TO FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER,OMG THIS ONE IS GONNA MAKE PEOPLE GET SO SURPRISED AND THE MID-END ON THIS CHAPTER,I TELL YOU..IT AN'T PRETTY:(**

After po left tai-lung he goes to tigress place,only seeing lots of people with black suits and dresses while some was crying and wiping the tears away with there rags,po wondered..who died?was it tigress?,he ran he hope that it wasn't tigress she was just too young,did she do suicide?,overdose her self?and why would she kill herself?

"Tigress?,where are you?"Po said as his voice echoed pass the crying crowd

He thought,so it was tigress,he sighed..turning around then he bumped into someone

"Ow.."It was a girl voice,sounded familiar

Po rubs his head and then smiles,it was tigress

"Tigress!,your'e not dead!"he went to help her up

"Of Course im not dead,why would i be dead?"as tigress was brushing the dust off her dress

"oh,no reason..so what happened?"He looked at her with a worried face,if she didn't die..then who did?

"it's Oogway,he died this morning.."Tigress felt like she was gonna cry quickly,but she couldn't she was just too strong hearted to do so

"Oh..Oh My God Tigress im so sorry.."Po went to hug her,he never met Oogway but he can tell that everyone including tigress,had a strong bond with Oogway

"He was our school's inspiration.."Said tigress,still not braking down in tears

"im so sorry"Po said as he trys to comfort her

* * *

After the funeral,Tigress changed back into her normal clothes and was out in the fields with po,as the sun was setting

"Hey Po,Are you coming to my soccer game this week?"Said tigress,putting her paws behind her back,smiling at po

"I don't know,me and Tai-lung are going to hang out"As Po leans by a tree,smiling at tigress who's smile was beginning to fade

"you and tai-lung...hanging out"She stood by the tree,raised a eyebrow and looked at him with her beautiful grin

"yah,we are buds now.."Po starts walking and tigress was right behind him,and he turns around and looked at her

"oh yah.."she said softly as she pushes him on the soft grass while she leans down,putting her paws on his soft furry chest

she rubs her head under his chin

"so you forgot about me?"she purrs

"i would never forget you"he stood up a bit

"tell you what..i will go to your game and watch you win"he smiles,and she smiles too

"i love you po.."she laid her head on po's chest

"i love you too tigress"he lays his head on the top of her head as they both watch the sunset

* * *

*Wednesday*

As Lunch came,Tigress who was holding her to put them in her locker and Tai-lung came to her

"hey kitten.."he grins,leaning against the locker

"Don't call me that"said tigress,not bothered talking to him while she still puts her books up

"i just wanted to tell you,what po told me.."He said,trying to break her heart

"what?"she was then concerned,what did po tell him?,and why not her?..was it about her?

"well.."he starts walking in circles around her

"you see..po told me he was reading your love diary before you started dating him.."he grins still walking in circles around her

"that's a lie!,he was down stairs sleeping"She growls,how dare he call po a spy,a diary reader..she was done with tai-lung why could he leave it at that,she knew he just saying this because po is her new boyfriend,but how did tai-lung knew that po was at her house?did viper tell him?,no she wouldn't

"i know,you think it's a lie but..try to listen to it"he pulls a recording device out of his pocket and hands her it

she slowly took out her paw and was slowly reaching it,was it the truth?.Taking the recording device she backs away and turns around and starts hearing it

"_well while tigress was in the shower,hehe heres the funny thing...i was in her room and was reading her love diary she had nothing but blank in that thing,only me"_tigress's eyes widen,the recording kept playing

"_and when she came out,i went under her bed and she came in with a shower towel,didn't want to watch so lets keep it at that,and when she went to sleep I ran out and went home...boy and i thought i was the lonely one.." _Tigress herd enough and she drops the recorder and ran,but the recording was still on

"_But i really love her,..and i wanna make her life happy"_then it was tai-lung grins..His plan was working perfectly

* * *

Since Oogway's death...the football game was sent to next week,but soccer game was still on

*In the dressing room*

Tigress was spaced out while looking down with a depressed face

"Tigress.."A Voice calls to her,but tigress was still spaced out

"Hey Tigress!"The Voice Calls again,soon tigress came back into reality and looks at the person who was calling her

"Girl it's game time"It was Viper,smiling while holding up a green mini flag and waving it around with her tail..but she sees tigress not so happy

"Tigress,Whats the matter?"she stops waving the flag and looks down at her

"nothings the matter..im fine viper don't start asking me if im okay or not"Tigress snapped,she was could po do this to her,but maybe he could make it up to her by coming to her game

The coach came into the room

"Tigress!,Game time..come on"she was a cheetah,and the Turtle soccer team coach

"Bye,viper.."Tigress got up,she had on a green shirt and green shorts and cleat shoes,and had a '1' on the back of her shirt

"I'll be rooting for you!"viper yells

While the game was starting,the ball was in the middle,tigress looks up at the crowd..and didn't see po,where was he?

Po and Tai-lung was at the movies watching Saw III,as po forgot about the game today

"We gonna take you turtles down"said su wu on the other side of tigress,but tigress ignored her

Su wu wore on a red shirt and red shorts,with a '1'on the back of her shirts,two leaders..one game,Su wu was the leader of the claw soccer team,the game started and tigress had the ball,she kicked to the left and right,trying to make the ball into the looked again at the crowd seeing if po was here,her trust in him was thinning,Su Wu grins at the opportunity and went dashing to tigress

"TIGRESS,GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"the coach yells and as tigress was back in the game

In slow motion,Su Wu taking one leg out and trips tigress and quickly takes the ball, Tigress fell hard on the ground

"Omg that's not right!"Viper hisses,standing up against the crowd

Tigress slowly got up,dirt was dirtying up her face as she spits some grass out of her mouth,she growls at su wu and run though the fields. Now near su wu..Tigress start drifting and while su wu wasn't looking,tigress kicks the ball from her and takes it back to there goal

"TEAM,GET THAT BALL!"Su wu growls,the entire team went after tigress..while her team was trying to get near tigress and help her get into that goal

Su wu's team surrounds tigress

"awww are they allowed to do this?!"Viper looks at Lola,Lola was completely confused

While surrounded,Tigress had to think quickly and soon she grins,she kicks the ball up into the air and she jumps up in the air and as everyone was looking up,Tigress flips over. Stretch out her leg and it hits the ball making it go strait into the goal,everyone cheers

Turtle:1

Claw:0

*7 mins later*

Turtle:23

Claw:23

Now as a goalie,Tigress really had to keep her eye on that ball..who ever makes the last

"why po.."she made a sad face,looking up at the crowd,po was still not there..he promised her,he said he would be here,why did he lie to her...was tai-lung right,is po just a bigger jerk

"TIGRESS,LOOK ALIVE!"the coach yells,but tigress wasn't hearing her,she was too spaced out

Su wu was coming close,she grins at tigress..who was spacing out

"And we win.."she mumbles,feeling the powerful courage,Su wu kicks real hard..making the ball almost catch on fire

"TIGRESS!,LOOK OUT!"viper yells,loud enough for tigress to hear

Tigress look back at the field and she gasp as the ball came strait at her face,she didn't have time to dodge and it slams right into her face and she fell to the ground,Everyone Gasp

"TIGRESS!"viper went slithering down to the field,and gasped..tigress's head started bleeding,and her eyes was closed

The Coach comes and pat's tigress's cheek,but tigress didn't wake up,so the coach leans down and put her ear on her chest and sigh

"she still alive..but unconscious"She was glad that Tigress wasn't dead

Su Wu grins,they won..she didn't care all she wanted was the trophy,Viper looks at her and hissed

"YOU COULD'IVE KILLED HER!"If Viper had venom,she would paralyze this girl in a heart beat

"but i didn't...so wheres our trophy"Su wu rubs her paws together in a evil kind of way

The Trophy was sitting on the bench,Su Wu sighs in happiness and grabs it,The Coach was picking up,passed out tigress

"see you next season.."she chuckles and left as her team followed her

"come on lets get her to the hospital.."The coach said as they went walking to the hospital

**OMG IS TIGRESS GONNA BE OKAY?!,AND PO YOU REALLY MESSED IT UP THIS TIME!**


	13. Chapter 13:Were're Done

**WARNING THIS CONTAINS TEARS FOR SOME VIEWERS INCLUDING ME :(*TEAR***

In the Hospital,Po heard about Tigress was in the hospital from tai-lung after he went home,Po walked up to the nurse

"Um Excuse Me..Do You Know where tigress's room is?"He said politely

"Room 342"She points at the other hallway behind her

"thank you!"He ran through the hallway

"No running through the hallway though"The nurse said,she shakes her head and sighs

"teens these days..."she walks away

Po starts to see Tigress's friends who just came out of the room,They all looked mad at po

"hey guys?..is tigress in here?"He stood in front of them

"why would you like to know.."Viper said with a cold voice

"yah,after what you didn't do.."Vela wanted to punch the stuffing out of this guy

"what?"Po was confused

"Listen..tigress don't wanna see you!"For the first time Lola yells at po,she never yelled before..she was always too shy

"what are you talking about,i have to see her!"He trys to get though,but viper use her tail and slaps him in the cheek,causing him to fall down

"SHE DON'T WANNA SEE YOU OKAY!"she said it strictly,looking down at po who was shocked that viper slapped him

"come on girls.."Said Viper as they walked away

"What did i do?"Po stood up,rubbing his cheek

"it's what you didn't do.."Tai-lung leans by the wall,grinning at po

"Tai-lung...thank god you came"Po sighed in relief,but then tai-lung start laughing evilly

"look at you..did you really think she would have a chance with you?"He looked at po,then walks in front of him..opening tigress's door

"Look at her.."Tai-lung looks at po who peak at the door

He saw tigress lying on the bed,her forehead was covered in wrapped bandages,and was barely breathing while her eyes was closed

"What did i do?"Po said as tai-lung slowly closed the door

"you mean what you didn't do?"He corrects him

"Fine,what didn't i do?"Po Said

"well you did do something.."Tai-lung grins,leans back on the wall again

"you broken her trust in you.."

Po was shocked,what did he do?,why is tigress in the hospital?..and what trust?..then it hit him

"wait i...AWWWW"He remembered,he missed her game

"yep,and she was so busy finding you in the crowd,she didn't know that the ball was coming strait at her.."Tai-lung sighed,while po felt like he was gonna panic

"It's Ashamed that shes gonna start hating you,and will always come to me"He placed his paw on his chest,snickering

"YOU!,you plan this all along.."Po growls at tai-lung,realizing that tai-lung wasn't really his friend he was just using him to lose tigress's trust

"aww, you finally figured it out?"Tai-lung shakes his head in po's shame

"Ima tell tigress,that you plan this all along!"Po was gonna walk in her room

"Why try?,shes not gonna believe you..you lost her trust remember?"Said tai-lung,as po realized hes right,since po missed her game..she won't hear a word he says

"Hmm,She will be okay,okay enough to come to school tomorrow"Tai-lung starts walking away

"see you tomorrow.."He snicker

Po knew what was coming,so he didn't care about tomorrow,all he cared about is tigress feeling better

* * *

*Thursday*

As Po was walking in the hallway,he sees tigress far on the other side of the hallway,so he ran to her

"TIGRESS!"he calls out her name,but she didn't bother turning around

"tigress wait!"He came close to tigress,and she quickly turns around and gives him a big slap on the cheek

"ow.."He rubs his cheek,Tigress's bangages was gone,she looked pretty normal

"How could you po.."Tigress looked like she was gonna cry

"Tigress,i know what you are thinking..but it wasn't my fault it was-"He toyed to tell her but she interrupted her

"Why should i listen to you...you knew it was my game night"She growls at him as her paws was balled up into a fist

"Tigress,please it wasn't my fault,it was tai-lung!"He trys to explain to her

"Oh Yah?,Did he tell you to be in my room.."she said it strictly

"Did he tell you to look at my diary?"she said,then po knew what she was saying

"I-"

"YOU THOUGHT I DIDN'T KNOW?,TAI-LUNG TOLD ME..AND NOW YOU BALED OUT ON MY GAME!"she yells,her temper was getting the best of her

"YOU HAD THE CHOICE PO,AND YOU CHOSEN TO BE A JERK.."she broke down in tears,for the first time,po was speechless...he didn't know what to say

"how could you do this po,your like a bigger jerk than tai-lung,sure he can be a pain..but he never missed any of my games and go though my diary.."

"and you didn't care what you did to them people..."She knew what she was talking about...with the guy drinking water and the lady making a pie

"i loved you po...i really thought you was the one.."as tears rolled down her cheek,then she turns around

"We are done po.."She walks away

"But!-"

"Done.."she was really done talking to him..didn't wanna hear another voice from him

_I can't remember why we fell apart(_Po sighed,slowly shaking his head while starting to look down_)_

_From something that was so meant to be, yeah_  
_Forever was the promise in our hearts(_Po lowly starts walking though the hallway as his head was hanging down_)_  
_Now, more and more I wonder where you are(_he starts to remember the time they first met_)_

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime(_He remembers went tigress fell on the floor and he helped her up_)_  
_Do you ever wake up reaching out for me(_Then the time they both was on the ground picking up there books and stuff_)_  
_Do I ever cross your mind anytime(_His Eyes widen when he saw the most beautiful girl_)_  
_I miss you(_Tigress's eyes sparkled when she looked at him_)_  
_Still have your picture in a frame(_Now po was in his locker,making the photo of him and tigress stand firmly_)_

_Hear your footsteps down the hall(_Tigress was walking down the hallway,not even bothering to look at him,as she holds her head up high_)_

_I swear I hear your voice, driving me insane(_Po had a sad face,then tigress stopped and tilt her head looking at him behind her,she looked so disappointed at him_)_

_How I wish that you would call to say(_Po looked at her,thinking she would forgive him..but she just kept walking_)_

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime(_Now School was over and it was raining outside,as po took off his shirt and blazer and put it in his backpack so it wont get wet_)_

_Do you ever wake up reaching out for me(_He gasp at seeing,Tai-lung with tigress as his arms was wrapped around her_)_  
_Do I ever cross your mind anytime(_Po sighed with a broken heart,watching tai-lung and tigress walking_)_  
_I miss you(_His head hangs down again,as the rain soaks his fur_)_

_I miss you(_he looks up at the sky,with a sad face_)_

_I miss you(_The scene comes up to the moon_)_

_No more(_The scene now comes down to po's house as he was slowly walking in_)_

_Loneliness and heartache(_Po came inside,as his father opened the door for him..and po didn't bother looking at him so he looked the other way_)_

_No more(_He slowly walks up the stairs_)_

_Crying myself to sleep(_Po was in his bed, wiping his noise_)_

_No more(_he then looks at a picture_) _

_Wondering about tomorrow(_he slowly grabs it and felt like he was gonna cry_)_

_Won't you come back to me, come back to me?(_shows him and tigress hugging while looking forward_)_

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime(_He looks outside his window as it slowly zooms in to tigress's home_)_

_Do you ever wake up reaching out for me(_Comes up to her door_)_  
_Do I ever cross your mind anytime(_Shows tigress in her bed,pressing the pillow on her cheek while laying down_)_  
_I miss you(_she sits up and holds out the glass swan po gave to her,and she placed it on the top of her t.v_) _

___Do I ever cross your mind, anytime(_she slowly got out of bed and walked to her window___)_

_____Do you ever wake up reaching out for me(_She starts to remember when po said he would never leave her,and she laid her head on his chest_____)_

_______Do I ever cross your mind anytime(_she then remember when they was in the fields,and when po promised her that he would come to her game_______)_

_________I miss you(_She takes a deep breath as she was starting to cry_________)_

___I miss you(_Tigress sits by the window and looked at the moon as it slowly zooms in___)  
_

_______I miss you..(_shows the moon and the stars twinkling in the night sky_______)_

**:( WILL THEY EVER GET BACK TOGETHER :( MUSIC: ANYTIME BY BRIAN MCKNIGHT,TAI-LUNG YOU COLD HEARTED RRRRRR :(,I HOPE PO AND TIGRESS GET BACK TOGETHER CAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER..IS PROM! YEP v_v**


	14. Chapter 14:Prom

**THIS IS IT..PROM :D,AND I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL ARE THINKING..WILL PO AND TIGRESS GET BACK TOGETHER? FIND OUT ON THIS CHAPTER CAUSE REALLY,THE PROM IS THEIR LAST CHANCE D:**

*Friday*

As Class Started,everyone was in the class room

"John?"said the teacher,needing to know if the student is here

"Here!"John Raised his paw,he was brown bear

"Kim?"Said the Teacher

"Here!"Kim Raised her wing,she was a pink flamingo

"Mantis?"Said the Teacher

"Here!"He raised his pincher in the air

"Vela?"Said the teacher

"Here!"she raised her pincher

"Crane?"Said the Teacher

"Here!"he raised up a wing

"Viper?"Said the Teacher

"Here!"she raise up her tail

"Monkey?"Said the Teacher

"Here!"he raised up his hand

"Lola?"Said the Teacher

"Here!"She raised up her hand

"Tigress?"Said the Teacher

"Here.."She raised her paw

"Po?"Said the Teacher,but po wasn't there

"Po?"She said again

"Um Miss,Viola...Po moved away.."Said Kim

"WHAT!"Tigress eyes widen

"Um Miss,Viola can i go to the bathroom? "Tigress said

"Why sure miss tigress.."The teacher bows her head and tigress went rushing

Po's and Tigress's friends knew something was up so they was excused too,and th e y went to tigress who was running in the hallway

"Tigress whats going on?"Viper said,slithering

"I need to go to po's house quick!"She got on all fours and ran out the door

"we'll come with you"said Viper smiling at her

Now outside,Tai-lung was spying on them then he got right in front of tigress

"Woah,baby where you going in such a hurry?"Tai-lung grins

"Get out of my way,tai!"She Demanded him

"Awww,you still care about the mean,big fat jerk?"He said,then grabs her arm

"Hes not mean!"She growls

"that's not what you said,you said he wa s a jerk and you broke up with him.."He Snickers as Tigress's and po's friends gasped at tigress

"you broke up with him?"Viper had a worried face

"Yes okay i broke up with him cause he was a jerk.."Tigress confesses

"Well,it was i that taught him how to be a jerk..everything he tried to tell you ,was the truth"Tai-lung said,as tigress started to bare her teeth

"YOU!..YOU MONSTER!"she punches him in t he chest,he only grins

He slams her head on the ground and she passed out,and her head just recovered from the soccer ball

"HEY DON'T YOU DO THAT TO TIGRESS!"Viper hisses and wrapped her body around him and his one arm and makes him punch himself

They all kicked and punched him and slap ped him in the check,and he fell on the ground moaning in pain then passed out

"tigress?,you okay?"Lola helps her up

"Yah,we gotta keep going.."She ran as fast as she could

As They was now at po's house,it seemed abandon as tigress slowly walks in,she steps on something as she moves her foot she finds a note,so Tigress picks it up and reads it

_Dear tigress,_

_If you are reading this Iam sorry that i read your diary and missed your game,i never wanted you to get hurt too_

_Im moving away so i wont brake anymore hearts,i hope you forgive me and find the one your'e looking for_

_i hope he makes you very happy_

_From, Po_

Tigress got on her knees,and use her paws to cover her eyes as she started to cry

"what have i done?"She mumbles

"Tigress.."Viper comes slithering to her

"TIGRESS!"she yells,Tigress stops crying and looks at her

"oh viper this is all my fault"Tigress l ooks down

"TIGRESS LOOK AT ME!"said viper,Tigress slowly looks at her,as tears comes rolling down her cheek

"GET.. A HOLD OF YOUR SELF!"Viper use he r tail and slaps tigress in the cheek,left and right

"ow.."She rubs her cheek

"Tigress..you are strong,brave and you d on't let a broken heart get to you,now you got to that prom and we will do the rest.."Viper said,as a true friend

Tigress got up

"Okay Viper.."She walks away

Viper went back to the others

"guys i know what we have to do,we need to get po back and bring them back together!"Viper said

"Friends help Friends out,no matter what the cause is"Vela said,nodding

"It might take all day.."Said Viper while Lola was busy looking at something else

"Maybe only a few minutes,LOOK!"she points,It was Po and his father on a cart leaving the valley

"Brilliant Lola!"Monkey kisses her in the lips and let go of her,she started to blush deeply

"Come on,lets slow that thing down.."Monkey said

They started jumping building to building then they was on top of the cart,as it slows down and po came out and looks up

"What happened?"he was confused,who was up there?,then Tigress's and His friends looks down at him

"GUYS?,what are you doing here?"He was shocked to see them on there cart and not a school

"p-po tigress missed you,you was right a bout tai-lung,please po she really needs you.."Viper was pacing

"Im sorry,but i can't im to hurt to go back"He said with a broken heart

"Po i know your'e heart broken,and so is she,Tigress was heart broken when you left she still love you.."Viper trys to convince him

"Im sorry viper,i just can't..goodbye"He gets back in the cart

"Come on guys.."Viper said,she failed

But po started to think

(Is it true,that tigress missed me?)He keeps on thinking,is it time to go back or to move away.

* * *

*Prom*

Everyone was dancing,there was chips and dip, balloons a Dj and the dance floor was awesome,Soon everyone stopped and gasp like they just saw the most beautiful thing in the world, It was tigress as she wore on a beautiful Red sparkling Princess Prom Dress and she had on a diamond tiara,Tai-lung snickers and went to her,But her friends stopped him

"Don't go near her you big jerk!"Viper used her tail and pushed tai-lung in the punch bowl

everyone laughed even tigress,Her friends had on dresses,Lola wore on a Yellow Princess prom dress,Viper wore on a Light Green Princess Dress even though she had no legs and arms,and Vela had on a Violet Princess prom dress as they all was walking slowly

"Tigress im sorry po couldn't be here.." Viper looked at Tigress who took a deep breath

"It's okay Viper you did your best and it's my fault i didn't want him to move. . i should had listen to him"Tigress looked the other way,sighing

"Tigress maybe one day you will meet him again.."Said Vela as she hoped on tigress's furry shoulder

"Yah,it's not like you two wont see each other forever"Lola smiled

"thanks girls.."Tigress smiled she hears a announcement

"Okay everyone,it's time to pick our prom king and queen but first how about some slow music,so find a partner.."Said the announcer he was a jaguar

"ladies?"Said Crane,Monkey and Mantis looking at Viper,Lola and Vela

They wore on black suits and pants

"Tigress are you gonna be okay?"Viper looked at her,while tigress was walking to a empty seat in the corner

"Yah,Go Have fun.."She fake smiled and sat down

"Okay.."Viper smiled too and walked to the dance floor with Crane

Tigress makes a long sigh and had her he ad hanging down

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm**(she had her elbows on her knees and her paws on her cheeks as she slowly bl inks while there was shadows of people s lowly dancing)**_  
_The music playing on, for only two..**(Po was standing there,he had on a Black suit,White shirt and a cute bow tie and black pants as he slowly walks to her)**_  
_So close, together**(Tigress sees a shadow and she slowly looks up and sees po asking for her paw)**_  
_And when I'm with you**(she looks at him,at his charming smile)**_  
_So close, to feeling alive..**(She slowly takes his paw and they both went walking to the dance floor)**_  
_As life goes by,**(He put his paws around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck)**_  
_Romantic dreams must die(Then they take 3 steps back then 3 steps forward as they was dancing)_  
_So I bid my goodbye,**(Then keep turning a round while they was looking at eachother)**_  
_And never knew.._  
_So close, was waiting**(Po kept looking at while she was looking at him,still turning around in circles)**_  
_Waiting here with you_  
_And now, forever, I know**(Po leans down as tigress almost touch the floor and there eyes was sparkling in the spotlight)**_  
_All that I wanted,**(He leans back up and they kept dancing)**_  
_Was to hold you, so close..._  
_So close, to reaching**(Viper and Crane was dancing)**_  
_That famous happy end, and**(They smiled seeing their best friends dancing together)**_  
_Almost, believing,**(Tigress started to blush)**_  
_This one's not pretend, and_  
_Po:Now you're, beside me**(Po mumbles)**_  
_Po:And look how far we've come.._  
_Po:So far, we are..so close...**(They slowly pressed their head together and rubbing them while smiling)**_

_**(PO started Twirling tigress around and around,Mantis did the same with Vela,Monkey did with Lola too,while crane was flying in the air,with viper in his talons holding her up so he could see her as he slowly spins around)**_  
_Oh how could I face, the faceless days?**("po.."Tigress looks at him,"Yes ,Tigress"Po Looked at Her,"Im,sorry i should had believed you will you forgive me?"She asked)**_  
_If I should lose you now..**("Sure Tigress,and im sorry too"He smiled and so did she)**_  
_We're..so close,**(She lays her head on his shoulder as they kept dancing)**_  
_To reaching, that famous happy end, and**(Tai-lung sees Po and Tigress dancing as he crushed his cup)**_  
_Almost, believing, this one's not pretend, and_  
_Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are ..**(As They stopped,Tigress looks at him again and he looked at her,They was gonna kiss)**_  
_So close..**(she placed her paw on his shoulder,as her Friends smiled)**_  
_So close..**(Po smiles,As his Friends smiled too)**_  
_And still so far...**(Then they slowly lean over and kissed for the first time)**_

The Jaguar comes to the stage

"Okay and now it's time to choose our prom King and Queen!"He said and everyone cheered

"and our Prom King and Queen is...PO AND TIGRESS!"he yells,everyone cheers

"Thank you,but i would like to give my crown to a very special friend..."Tigress came to the stage with po

"Me too.."Said po

"CRANE AND VIPER!"they both said

Crane and Viper smiled going up to the stage,Viper gives tigress and hug

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"she was squeezing her

**SO BEAUTIFUL ;)*CRYS* SO CLOSE BY JON MCLAUGHLIN **


End file.
